everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rolanda Liebste's Diary
A New Orientation I daresay, I have a nice ending, unlike many others. I mean, at least I don't die by falling off a cliff or whatever. Even though I'm not considered 'Royalty', I still have tons of wealth and fortune from my father. Oh great. My father. My parents. Why did they have to name me Rolanda, out of all names? My father is named Roland, for good gracious' sake. Not my mother. Despite all these small problems, at least I get to have (a rather small one, I mean, almost all Royals get this choice) choice as to who I marry. Sort of. Heard that Raven Queen is going to ruin Legacy Day. Pretty worried for her. The Headmaster said that she would disappear, along with her story. And if her story disappears, then the Queen Bee in our school, Apple White, would probably also disappear, since what's Snow White's story without the Evil Queen? Maybe I'm being selfish, but I think that she should just accept her destiny. It may not be what she wants, and I don't want my stepmother to chop off my stepsister's head either, but what's how life is. Thinking of that, I have another question to ponder about. Who, really, is the Headmaster? What's his story? Chapter One Well. A new year of school. Sad that my stepmother is making me show my stepsister around when I could've been hanging out with my BFFA. So once we arrived at school, I dumped her with a bunch of first-years (I admit, that was mean. But I have my own life!) and headed to the auditorium, ready for one of the Headmaster's old, boring speeches. I looked up, trying to spot my friend in one of the comfy Royal seats, but I guess she wasn't there. After the overly boring tour, I went to Madame Yaga's office (had to chase it around for quite a long time) to get my schedule. I looked over it. Muse-ic, Damsel-in-distressing, Sorcery, blah blah blah. "Your elective class?" Baba Yaga asked me. "Er, well..." I pondered this for a bit. Could I get another class of Muse-ic? Probably not. "Princessology." "You are not a princess, m'dear," Yaga stared at me. I shrugged. Flipping the script for once would be fun, "It'll be fun." She stared at me with an odd look but added the class to my schedule. As I went to the dorms, I wondered who would be my roommate. I stopped in front of a door with my name on it. There was no other name. Only the letters TBA. Huh. Anyways, the first day of school was just like any first day of school. Boring. Didn't even see Apple White or Daring Charming, which is oddly surprising. Chapter Two "Rolanda, sweetie!" I sighed as I heard the way too familiar voice. I shut the door of my locker and turned to Apple, standing in front of me with all her glory. Boy nearby fainted, and girls looked on with jealousy. The sun stopped shining when it saw her golden blonde hair, and the teachers stopped giving lectures to students in the hallways. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but you get the idea. "Hello Apple," I said, feeling awkward. "Well, Rolanda, would you like to join the Student Council this year?" She asked. I frowned. Me? "Why me? I'm not a prince–" "Oh dearie, it doesn't matter whether or not you're a princess! I just believe that you are the best choice for treasurer! Come on, look at your grades, especially for Math!" "First of all, everyone has to vote for the treasur–" I tried to argue back. It was true that I was good at math (for some weird reason. Don't even like it.), but I wasn't so sure about the whole 'treasurer thing'. "Don't care about what others think! Anyways, I'll be seeing you at the first meeting, after the election for president!" I sighed as she walked away, heading to Muse-ic with a heavy heart. And that made me sing off-tune for so many times and that's just like ARGH THE MOST HORRIBLE THING THAT COULD HAPPEN TO A GIRL WHO'S SINGING SAVES HER LOVER FROM THIS WEIRD OTHER GIRL. Chapter Three Went shopping today. Alone. It was actually pretty fun. Went to Ashlynn Ella's shoe store, and bought these pretty shoes. They were really pretty. Like really, really pretty. Yeah. Really pretty. When I went back to the school, I saw Headmaster Grimm standing by the front gate. "Miss Liebste," he said, walking over to me. "Er... hi?" I swear I didn't do anything. I wasn't the one who broke Apple White's mirror. That was Raven Queen. I think. "Miss Liebste, you are ten minutes late for the Legacy Day rehearsal." "Oh." "What do you mean, 'Oh'? Come with me. Now." I rolled my eyes and followed him. If I was Apple, he would not be treating me like this. No, he would bow to me, and say in a horribly sweet voice, 'Your majesty, may I escort you to the Legacy Day rehearsal?' Just. Ew. I don't have anything against Apple, it's just that the Headmaster is really classist. Racist. Speciesist. Have your choice. As we reached the stage, I saw Apple waving at me to go over and sit next to her. Truth be told, I was still confused. She was asking non-royalty to be treasurer. I swear, Raven cursed her. I pretended that I hadn't seen her, and sat alone, at the back. Tons of people went, and finally, it was my turn. "Remember what you have to do!" the Headmaster whispered in my ear as I got on stage. "I, Rolanda Liebste," I began, "Pledge to – wait. Headmaster Grimm? What's your destiny? Do you have a story to complete?" So now I'm in the Headmaster's office, listening to Apple telling him to not give me detention. It was just a question. Sheesh. He should be glad that I don't question my destiny. Chapter 4 So today I was singing (or humming. I forgot.) in Princessology and guess-who said something rather offensive. "Stop singing. It's getting annoying." By Lin Qin. I mean okay, maybe I'm overreacting, but I have to sing in my story to get my reputation and my lover back! Just who does Lin think she is? The stuck-up girl. She thinks that she's so cool, being the princess of China and all that, but no, I don't like her. Bleh. Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction